


Waiting

by kekneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, actually more like the closest thing i can write to fluff, hidekane, sweats a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekneki/pseuds/kekneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki decides to clean up Hide's house while he's at work. And then he waits for him to come back.</p><p> </p><p>Short shit/really bad ending in terms of i can't write fluff for shit/gomen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Kaneki sat on the bed, of which he spent time changing and cleaning up the sheets. He leaned against the pillows, kind of slumping, letting his attention be absorbed by the book he was reading. He also wasn’t wearing his own clothes they were slightly big on him. A grey sweatshirt, the sleeves being oversized, and some green cargo pants that was a bit loose on his waist. Kaneki was warm and cuddly in the bed, awaiting for someone to arrive.

That someone was Hide. Even with their recent rendezvous and romancing, both still had their own affairs to attend. Hide still had a job outside of his classes, whereas Kaneki didn’t. He decided to use Hides spare key to his advantage and let himself into Hide’s residence. Kaneki cleaned it up a little bit for him, leaving him some food in the fridge, a few other cute gestures… and presto. With everything done, he sat on Hide’s bed and awaited his return while reading a book.

It was getting a bit late. Usually Hide was out of work before sunset, but it was almost pitch black outside. Kaneki lowered the book from his face, setting the open book on his lap. He was getting a bit worried; where was Hide? It wasn’t like Hide to be late; usually he’d text Kaneki around this time.

Kaneki glanced over to his phone, which was on the nightstand. The screen showed that there weren’t any new messages to be read. Maybe Hide was just being kept later. After all, it was Friday, and the city was expected to be busy anyways.

Minutes felt like hours. Perhaps it wasn’t the right night for Kaneki to try and surprise his partner. He shifted off of the bed so his legs were hanging off, grabbing his phone to unlock and check it thoroughly. It was a bit past eleven, no new messages, no missed calls, nothing. He stood up, looking out the window toward the moon; where was Hide?

\----

Hide’s footsteps were clumsy and rushed down the sidewalk. It took him forever to get out of work, and longer to at least get in the area of his home. He wanted to hurry home, get undressed, and finally be able to talk to his beloved. Hide was just hoping Kaneki wasn’t angry or worried at him. Or worse; both.

Hide pulled his keys out of his pocket, fumbling for the one that unlocked the front door. When he went to grab it, it opened before he could even stick the key in. Hide was confused; did he leave the door unlocked? Maybe someone broke in?

He stuck his head into the front door slightly, scanning the area. He looked down at the floor, seeing a familiar pair of shoes and a book bag by the wall. They were placed, neatly and arranged. He looked up a bit to see that his little arrangement of mixed papers and other messies had been cleaned up as well.

Hide snorted. He was worried for nothing.

Kaneki heard the front door open, and froze in place. He was still by the window, and he left his book on the bed. He gripped the pants at the hem so they wouldn’t fall off. He didn’t move at all as he heard footsteps slowly get louder throughout the hallway. Eventually, they stopped by the closed bedroom door. There was a hesitant pause, and then the door opened, with Hide sticking his head in.

“Kaneki?” Hide raised an eyebrow, but cracked a smile at the sight of Kaneki in his slightly oversized clothing. “Are you… wearing my clothes again?”

“H-Hide!” Kaneki jumped a little bit. The redness in his cheeks was instantly eminent to the other. “W-What are you doing here?”

“I’m the one who should be asking that question, Kaneki.” He entered the room. “Usually you’re at home sleeping like a little kid. This is quite a surprise.”

“Well, I thought it’d be a good gesture, you know? Cleaning up your house… and stuff. I left you some food in the fridge so wouldn’t spend time cooking. I know you’re tired from work…” Kaneki’s words sort of tumbled out of his mouth in a mess. He was both flustered and surprised all at once.

Kaneki’s sudden swing in emotions amused Hide. “Aw. Well thanks for thinking of me.” Hide approached Kaneki, putting an open hand on his head. Hide used his thumb to brush away some hair and kiss Kaneki’s forehead. “I appreciate it.”

Kaneki closed his eyes as Hide kissed him. “Why were you late coming home, anyways?”

“Just a busy night, I guess.” Hide shrugged. “It was crowded and took forever for me to get out. Once I did, I hightailed out of there.”

“Well it’s good you got out of there. You need your sleep.”

“Well…” Hide kind of trailed off. “I do have the day off tomorrow. You know; no classes, no work…” His hand moved from Kaneki’s head to his lower back, pulling him a bit closer. “So I guess I don’t have to sleep right away…”

“Hold on a second. At least eat first, Hide.” Kaneki squirmed against Hide’s hand. His hands lightly gripped Hide’s shoulders and his blushing face looked at Hide’s.

“All right, all right… Even though you seem so eager.” His grin changed into a bit of a teasing smirk. “I mean, you were in my bedroom and in my clothes… are you even wearing underwear?”

“Hide! Bad!” Kaneki pressed his hands on Hide’s cheeks, pushing his face away. “Don’t say that stuff!”

Hide laughed, removing his hand from Kaneki’s back, using that and the other to pull Kaneki’s hands away from his face so he could speak. “Fine, fine. No funny business yet. I’ll eat first.”

“Good.” Kaneki tried to pull his hands away, only to have Hide grab onto to them. “What are you doing now?”

“Just don’t expect me to take long.” Hide wiggled his eyebrows, then finally let go of Kaneki’s hands.

Kaneki sighed at him. “You’re such a pervert, Hide…”

“But I’m your pervert, right?” Both of Hide’s hands went around Kaneki, pulling him over. “After all, you probably won’t complain later…”

A small pout appeared on Kaneki’s face as he turned away. “Shut up.”

Hide squeezed him, kissing Kaneki’s nose. “I’ll stop, I’ll stop. For real this time. Why don’t we go see what you left for me to eat in the fridge?”


End file.
